Jika Memang Harus Berpisah
by MarauderNight18793
Summary: Katniss Everdeen mengandung anak dari Peeta Mellark. Peeta, yang sudah lama menanti hadirnya seorang anak dari Katniss seharusnya senang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Jika Memang Harus Berpisah**

_Chapter I_

**Disclaimer**

Characters: Suzanne Collins

Plot: MarauderNight18793

**Rated T**

**Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark**

Fajar merekah di bumi 12. Cahayanya merasuk ke sela-sela tirai, menyilaukan mata, dan menghempaskanku dari alam ketidaksadaran.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa begitu berat. Kepalaku pening dan badanku sakit semua. Sensasi yang biasa dirasakan oleh pekerja-pekerja tambang yang memanggul batubara. Disebelahku ada Peeta yang masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sangat damai ketika tertidur.

Biarlah. Dunia nyata sangat kejam. Setidaknya itu jugalah yang kurasakan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu apapun yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikirannya sekarang. Kukecup keningnya dengan sangat pelan dan turun membuat sarapan, melaksanakan rutinitas harianku sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Masih banyak bahan makanan di lemari dapur. Jumlahnya bahkan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan perutku selama setahun sewaktu masih di Seam dulu. Ada satu bonggol daging domba, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat sup krim daging.

Mataku mencari-cari bumbu dapur yang biasanya terselip di sudut-sudut lemari lalu memotong-motongnya dan menjadikan satu dengan air rebusan dagingnya. Memotong bawang merah membuat mataku sedikit perih dan berair dan tololnya lagi aku mengusap mata dengan tangan. Alhasil, mataku terasa seperti terbakar.

"Ah—" gumamku ketika rasa perih itu tak kunjung hilang. Bau menyengat dari bawang menusuk indra penciumanku, membuat kepalaku terasa pening. Rasa menyengat itu turun ke perut, mengaduk-aduknya. Dan ketika aku tak sanggup lagi, aku lari secepat mungkin kearah kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah hebat.

Mungkin suara muntahanku terlalu keras, karena kudengar langkah kaki Peeta yang menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Katniss?" Panggilnya. Ia mencari-cari dan akhirnya menemukanku di kamar mandi. "Katniss, kau baik saja?" wajahnya jelas terlihat khawatir sekarang.

"Uh—" aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku semakin berair dan merah akibat muntah.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya memegang bahu dan tengkukku, memijat-mijatnya dengan lembut. "Perlu ke dokter?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku secepat mungkin, "Tidak usah."

Mata biru Peeta menatapku, "Kita mungkin perlu ke dokter. Siapa tahu—"

"Tidak, Peeta. Itu karena bawang. Baunya tidak enak sekali," Jawabku.

"Oh, baiklah."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, masakanku mungkin sudah matang. "Aku memasak sup. Ayo kita makan."

Kami berdua melangkah ke ruang makan. Aku menghidangkan sup domba itu dalam dua mangkuk, satu untukku dan satu untuk Peeta. Setelah itu, Peeta bersiap-siap ke toko roti.

Ia memberiku pelukan dan kecupan ringan, sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum pergi bekerja. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang kekar menjauh pergi hingga menghilang di balik tikungan. Setelah itu, aku mencari-cari pekerjaan lain yang bisa kukerjakan agar tidak mati bosan.

Mencuci pakaian.

Di kamar mandi banyak sekali tumpukan pakaian kotor. Sebagian besar memang pakaianku. Jadi, aku mengangkutnya keluar ke tempat pencucian dan memilah-milah pakaian yang akan kucuci terlebih dahulu.

Kemeja Peeta, celana panjang, blus biru milikku yang terkena noda darah dan beberapa potong pakaian lain yang lebih mudah dicuci, kupisahkan dari yang lain.

Aku mengamati blus biruku itu dan terdiam mematung. Darah? Aku mengingat-ingat dimana kiranya aku mendapat noda ini. Jelas bukan pada saat berburu, karena blus sudah jelas bukan pilihan sesuai untuk berlarian kesana kemari mengejar binatang buruan.

Dan kurasa, noda ini juga bukan bekas menstruasiku. Karena selain nodanya terletak agak diatas, aku juga belum haid selama dua bulan belakangan.

Tunggu.

Dua bulan?

Sekelebat pemahaman melintas di pikiranku, membuatku sedikit terperangah. Mungkin ini sebabnya tubuhku merasa kelelahan luar biasa. Mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa tubuhku bereaksi berlebihan terhadap aroma bawang tadi.

Mungkinkah? Aku meremas jemariku sendiri. Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memasukkan semua pakaian ke dalam mesin cuci tanpa memilahnya terlebih dulu. Lalu aku mandi. Dan bergegas ke suatu tempat..

**xxx**

Dinding-dinding putih kusam dengan aroma desinfektan yang kuat menyengat di hidungku. Kutahan tubuhku agar tidak muntah lagi. Aroma rumah sakit selalu saja seperti ini, keluhku. Bagaimana bisa pasien-pasien itu bisa sembuh di lingkungan yang suram-muram seperti ini? Kurasa mereka membutuhkan udara segar dan pemandangan indah selama masa penyembuhan.

Tak lama kemudian, perawat itu memanggil namaku. Menandakan bahwa aku sudah bisa bertemu dengan dokter sekarang.

Aku menatap pria setengah baya dihadapanku. Jas dokternya tampak putih bersih. Wajahnya ramah, dan terlihat serius mendengar semua keluhan akan kondisi tubuhku.

Ia tersenyum sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya diatas meja, "Ini kabar gembira untukmu, Katniss. Dari apa yang kau rasakan, aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau hamil. Tujuh minggu."

Diagnosanya membuat semangatku melorot hingga ke mata kaki.

"Aku akan menulis resep. Di usia kandunganmu sekarang, si janin butuh banyak sekali asupan vitamin," ujarnya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanku. "Dan ingat, jangan berburu lagi untuk sementara waktu. Nah, sekarang pulanglah dan beritahu suamimu. Ia pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan membalas senyumannya, meskipun itu sangat berat untuk dilakukan.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. Sinar mentari yang membara membakar bumi, terasa amat panas di kulitku. Tapi pikiranku sedang panas dengan hal lain.

Di sepanjang hidupku, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun keinginan untuk membesarkan anak. Tidak pernah. Terlalu banyak ketakutan dan keragu-raguan setiap memikirkan hal itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sekalian.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur begitu tiba dirumah. Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kukerjakan selain beristirahat. Aku benci merasa lemah seperti ini. Seperti bukan diriku.

Jemariku menelusuri perut, merasakan adanya perubahan bentuk disana. Benar. Aku memang sedikit lebih gemuk dari biasanya. Namun, gumpalan kecil di perutku ini berisikan manusia. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Aku takut.

Aku membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lutut. Air mata merembes turun ke pipiku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini.

Aku harus memikirkan jalan keluar..

**xxx**

Peeta pulang dari toko roti ketika hari sudah petang. Seperti biasa, ia membawa dua batang roti keju kesukaanku. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Bekas tepung terigu mengotori kemeja kerjanya sementara luka bakar bekas sundutan oven terlihat makin banyak di sekitar lengannya.

Seperti biasa aku menyiapkan air hangat dan kudapan ringan untuknya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Peeta menanyakan kabarku. Aku berbohong dengan menjawab bahwa aku sudah agak baikan.

Hatiku gelisah. Haruskah kuberitahu ia mengenai kabar kehamilanku? Ia pasti sangat senang. Jika ada diantara kami berdua yang bercita-cita menjadi orangtua, dialah orangnya. Dan harus kuakui, dia memang orang yang tepat untuk itu.

Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak siap. Aku masih duapuluh tahun. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Belum lagi, kehidupan awal rumah tangga kami belum berjalan stabil. Aku masih butuh beradaptasi dengan status baruku sebagai nyonya Mellark. Begitupun Peeta.

Kehadiran seorang bayi samasekali tidak membantu, kurasa. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberitahunya saja. Saat ini juga.

"Peeta," bisikku. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Aku yakin sekali wajah dan suaraku sangat tegang. Peeta menoleh, menatapku. "Apa itu?"

Setelah menarik napas sejenak, aku menjawab lirih, "Aku hamil."

Respon pertama yang kudapatkan adalah tatapan tidak percaya. Mata birunya menatapku lekat-lekat. Tapi tampaknya ia tak menemukan celah kebohongan di dalam sana.

"Aku tak percaya, Kat," ujarnya sumringah. "Kau hamil? Sudah berapa lama?"

"Tujuh minggu," jawabku singkat. "Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi."

"Apa kata dokter?" Peeta bertanya antusias.

"Dia baik-baik saja di dalam sini," kutelusuri perutku dengan jari telunjuk. Peeta melakukan hal yang sama, mengelus perutku dengan sayang.

"Aku akan jadi ayah," gumamnya lirih. Senyuman tidak terlepas dari wajahnya. Aku mengangguk lesu mendengar antusiasme di dalam suaranya.

"Peeta, jangan senang dulu," potongku. "Ada yang ingin kuutarakan."

Peeta mengangkat alis, memberi isyarat bahwa aku boleh berbicara. Jadi, kuutarakan perasaan-perasaanku padanya. Termasuk pendapat bahwa aku belum siap untuk memiliki anak. Bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu jika aku tidak benar-benar menginginkannya.

Ia mendengarkan dengan baik. Tidak memotong sepatah kata pun dariku. Namun ekspresinya berubah. seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu, Katniss?" Peeta bertanya padaku, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada karpet dibawah kaki kami. Ia tidak memandangku.

Selanjutnya, mungkin adalah kata-kata terburuk yang pernah meluncur dari bibirku. Jika ada alat untuk memutar waktu, aku ingin menariknya kembali.

"Aku ingin menggugurkannya," jawabku, menahan napas.

Peeta menarik lengannya yang melingkari pundakku. Sikapnya seketika itu berubah menjadi defensif. "Kau gila, Katniss."

Aku tak menjawab. Menunduk memandangi lantai, seperti yang dilakukan Peeta. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Peeta," Ucapku terbata-bata. "Tolonglah mengerti."

Ledakan kemarahan Peeta menjadi tidak terkendali. Ia menyambar gelas di dekat kami dan melemparnya begitu saja. Ia menudingku.

"Itu anakku. Anak kita berdua, Katniss. Tidakkah kau sadar? Dan sekarang kau memberitahuku bahwa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Peeta mengucapkannya dengan lugas, tanpa basa-basi. "Ibu macam apa kau, hah?"

Selama kebersamaanku dengan Peeta, ia hanya sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padaku. Itupun ketika ingatan-ingatan palsunya muncul dipermukaan. Pada saat-saat seperti itu aku bisa paham karena yang tengah berbicara denganku bukanlah Peeta asli. Meskipun kata-katanya masih menyakitkan.

Tapi dia sedang sadar saat ini. Dan itu seribu kali lebih menyakiti hatiku.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin jadi ibu," suaraku bergetar menahan tangis.

Peeta mengangkat bahu, "Oh, well. Terserah kau saja Katniss. Ingat kan, aku tidak pernah memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau suka? Jadi lakukan saja apa maumu! Gugurkan saja anak itu jika itu memang keinginanmu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau peduli."

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan benci, "Tidak. Aku tidak peduli dengan anak itu. Kau saja sebagai ibunya tidak mau ambil pusing. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus peduli?"

Setelah itu, ia pergi ke atas, ke kamar kami. Dan membanting pintu.

Aku ceroboh sekali. Itu tadi pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya. Selama ini, ia menginginkan anak dariku. Dan sekarang aku malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Kupaksakan kakiku bergerak menaiki anak tangga. Meskipun aku limbung dan pandanganku kabur karena air mata. Aku memutar kenop pintu. Dikunci.

Kuketuk pintu itu dengan lembut, "Peeta?" panggilku. "Peeta, kumohon. Kita perlu bicara."

Pintu dibuka. Aku masuk dan melihat Peeta sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya sayu, ada bekas airmata disana. Aku memeluknya, tapi ia menepisku.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh," bentaknya marah.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak perlu. Lakukan saja apa maumu."

Ia tidak melihatku. Benar-benar tidak melihatku. Sesudah itu ia keluar lagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidur di kamar sebelah."

_Brak!_ Pintu dibanting lagi.

Oh oh. Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan tangis. Peeta marah. Bukan. Lebih tepat lagi, dia murka.

**End Chapter I**

**A/N: **Review please, )


	2. Chapter 2

**Jika Memang Harus Berpisah**

_Chapter II_

**Disclaimer**

Characters: Suzanne Collins

Plot: MarauderNight18793

**Rated T**

**Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark**

Keadaan tidak lebih baik keesokan paginya.

Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan bergelung sendirian. Biasanya ada lengan hangat yang siap merangkulku kapan saja kubutuhkan. Tapi lengan itu tak ada malam tadi.

Kami tidur sendiri-sendiri.

Peeta tak mengajakku bicara. Ia membuat sarapannya sendiri dan langsung pergi ketika aku sedang di kamar mandi. Kukira keadaan akan jauh lebih baik pada malamnya. Namun rupanya aku terlalu banyak berharap.

Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman. Yang ada hanya sepasang mata biru penuh kepedihan yang terus-menerus berusaha untuk mengabaikanku. Hingga pada saat tiba saatnya bagi manusia normal untuk pergi ke peraduan, ternyata ia lebih memilih untuk tidur sendiri lagi.

Malam itu terasa amat panjang. Ribuan kali aku berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, namun tak kunjung dapat. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menangis. Menangis sepelan mungkin.

Janin dalam perutku mungkin saja bergerak, karena ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di dalam sana. Aku memukulnya. Ia memnbuat suasana hati menjadi semakin buruk saja.

Akhirnya, kelelahan menguasaiku juga. Di dalam alam ketidaksadaranku, aku bertemu Prim, yang tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum sempat kupeluk. Lalu ada Finnick yang berlari mengejar seorang bayi, namun ia tak berhasil menggapainya. Lalu Peeta.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, berusaha meminta maaf. Namun ia memukul tanganku. Dan dengan langkah pasti, berbalik meninggalkanku seorang diri. Lalu aku sendirian di dunia antah-berantah. Kemudian Gale datang, lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya. Tangannya terentang, seperti ingin memberiku pelukan. Namun belum sempat aku menghampirinya, _mutt_ bermata Glimmer menyerangnya. Mengoyak-ngoyak tubuhnya menjadi serpihan hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sampai pada gigitan terakhirnya, aku menjerit sekeras mungkin, meneriakkan namanya.

Aku berharap menangis bisa melegakan hatiku. Namun nyatanya, kehampaan ini semakin menyurukkanku dalam lembah keputusasaan. Aku merindukan Peeta. Disaat-saat seperti ini aku benar-benar merindukannya, berharap bisa melihat tubuhnya lagi di sisiku. Tapi dia tidak ada. Aku sendirian dalam tangisan.

**xxx**

Keesokan harinya aku bangun kesiangan. Mataku sembab dan kepalaku sakit seperti habis ditimpuk batu. Suasana hatiku kacau sekali.

Dengan hati sesakit ini, sepertinya aku ingin bunuh diri saja. Biar sakitnya menghabisiku sekalian.

Tapi itu tidak kulakukan. Alih-alih mengambil pisau dan menusuk diri sendiri, aku malah menyarungkannya di antara sepatu bot berburuku. Aku tidak peduli pada nasihat dokter yang melarangku berburu. Aku butuh udara segar. Dan itu hanya bisa kuperoleh di hutan.

Peeta sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin ini lebih memudahkanku, karena aku tidak harus merasakan sakit setiap kali menatapnya.

Duduk seorang diri ditengah padang rumput yang luas, hanya ditemani oleh kicauan burung gereja. Aku merebahkan diri. Padang rumput dan Gale adalah dua hal yang ak bisa dipisahkan. Semakin lama aku berada disini, dadaku disesaki rindu terhadapnya.

Gale. Apa kabar ia di 2 sana?

Kuharap ia tetap baik-baik saja. Kuharap, setelah semua ini, seiring berlalunya waktu, ia takkan pernah berubah. Tetap menjadi Gale-ku. Sesudah lewat tengah hari, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi kali ini aku melewati rute jalan yang agak memutar. Aku memutuskan untuk melewati kota.

Toko roti Peeta yang letaknya diujung jalan berada dalam jarak pandangku. Ingin rasanya menghambur masuk kedalam. Namun aku hanya bisa memandang etalasenya dari luar.

Sekilas terlihat Peeta yang sedang memanggang roti. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita. Aku memicingkan mata. Wanita berambut merah itu familier. Delly Cartwright. Ia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Peeta.

Aku memandang dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa. Entah sedang membicarakan apa. Tapi hatiku panas melihatnya. Jadi aku menjauh saja, dan pulang ke rumah.

Malamnya, aku memasak makan malam spesial. Bukan untuk menarik perhatian Peeta, tapi untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Semoga saja aku dan Peeta bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin malam ini.

Namun ia tak kunjung datang. Hari sudah lewat petang dan langit mulai gelap. Biasanya ia selalu pulang sebelum petang. Aku mulai khawatir. Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Namun karena sosoknya tak juga muncul, aku berinisiatif mencarinya di toko roti. Tapi ia juga tak ada disana. Aku pulang dengan tangan hampa. Firasatkun mengatakan, ia sedang bersama Delly. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang.

Mungkin Peeta benar-benar ingin menjauhiku. Atau ingin sendirian dulu. Pilihan kedua agaknya lebih melegakan hati dibanding yang pertama.

Tapi itu sebelum aku tahu bahwa dua hari kemudian, ia masih melakukan hal yang sama.

**xxx**

Pikiranku sangat kacau. Benakku melayang kemana-mana, berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Ketika itulah ia muncul. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Wajahnya kusut dan pakaiannya berantakan.

Kucecar ia dengan pertanyaan, "Darimana saja kau? Tiga hari kau tidak pulang, Peeta!" repetku. "Kemana saja?"

Ia memicingkan mata mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan hanya menjawab dengan kalimat pendek yang menyakitkan.

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja, Peeta! Kau suamiku, mana mungkin aku tidak peduli?" jeritku histeris. Segala emosi ini tidak bisa kutahan-tahan lagi.

"Oh.." ujarnya. Menyebalkan sekali nada suaranya. "Aku menginap di rumahnya Delly."

"Apa?"

"Ya, menginap. Kenapa? Kenapa kau heboh sekali sih?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat walaupun ia meronta untuk melepaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatnya? Kau punya rumah! Kau bisa tidur di toko roti! Kenapa harus dirumah Delly?" tuntutku.

"Lepaskan," Ia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. "Aku kesana karena aku suka disana. Ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Banyak," ujarku, menahan tangis.

"Kalau begitu, simpan saja dulu semua pertanyaanmu. Aku sedang lelah. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini, Peeta?" kataku lirih. "Aku minta maaf kalau sering menyakiti hatimu. Tapi jangan tinggal diam begini. Katakan sesuatu. Atau.. marah saja padaku."

Peeta berkata sambil lalu, "Aku bilang kan simpan saja semua pertanyaanmu. Kau tidak mendengar, ya?"

Lagi. Ia menjatuhkan bom atom telak di dadaku. Rasanya panas, nyeri. Terbakar. Lelehan air mata mengalir jatuh di pipiku. Sampai aku sadar bahwa aku menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau berubah. Hanya karena bayi ini."

Rasanya aku kepingin sekali menusukkan pisau tepat ke perutku.

**xxx**

Malam itu terasa lebih berat. Peeta tidak lagi diam. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya juga tidak mengenakkan hati. Aku berusaha bersabar. Sampai dia berkata seperti ini.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Delly. Kau disini saja, ya."

Ia memang agak lain. Bajunya rapi dan aroma parfum menguar dari tubuhnya. Segera saja kutahan dia.

"Apa-apaan ini? Tidak. Kau tidak boleh kesana!" seruku keras.

Ia mengangkat alis, "Apa-apaan? Jujur saja deh Katniss, kau juga tidak nyaman kan dengan suasana seperti ini? Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Aku memang menginginkan kedamaian yang pernah terjadi diantara kami. Tapi jelas bukan dengan menghindar terus-terusan cara memperbaiki keadaan ini!

"Tapi aku butuh dirimu, Peeta."

"Aku tidak," Ada sedikit nada getir yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Tapi nada sinis itu tetap terdengar lebih lantang.

"Kenapa kau jadi jahat begini?" Aku menutup wajah, kembali terisak. "Kau keterlaluan."

"Keterlaluan apanya, Kat? Aku hanya berusaha adil!" bentaknya. "Aku sadar, kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Disisi lain, ada orang lain diluar sana yang mencintaiku setulus hati! Dia lebih berhak mendapat perhatianku daripadamu!"

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku memandangnya. Lurus ke dalam mata birunya. Peeta juga tampak sedih, seperti berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah berusaha menekan egoku sekuat mungkin, Katniss. Aku belajar memahami bahwa hatimu selalu terbagi. Bahwa jika keadaannya memungkinkan, kau akan lebih memilih Gale daripada aku!" Peeta mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Kau pasti takkan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang hatinya tidak sepenuhnya memilihmu, iya kan? Itu juga yang Delly rasakan terhadapku selama ini. Dan aku baru sadar betapa selama ini aku buta karena tidak balas mencintainya!" Peeta tampak menahan diri. "Aku selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu, tapi kau terlalu susah dijangkau. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirimu."

Aku menahan tangis. Tapi pertahananku bobol juga pada akhirnya.

"Delly mencintaimu?" rasanya sakit mendengar pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Ya. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang kutahu," jawabnya lugas.

"Dan apakah kau mencintainya juga?"

Aku sudah bersiap merasakan bom atom selanjutnya. Kalau Peeta meninggalkanku, lebih baik aku mati saja sekalian. Mungkin dia ada benarnya. Aku terlalu egois. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa semua orang yang kusayangi perlahan bergerak mundur meninggalkanku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

"Aku sudah sayang padanya sejak dulu, Katniss," Ia menatapku. "Delly banyak membantuku melalui masa-masa sulit. Kami banyak melewatkan waktu bersama. Aku harus belajar menumbuhkan perasaanku padanya."

Benar. Dia menjatuhkan bomnya lagi, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Dicekik rasanya tidak sesakit ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" dengan susah payah kukeluarkan pertanyaan itu, di sela-sela lelehan air mata dan rasa sakit yang mencekik tenggorokanku.

"Tidak tahu, ya," Peeta menjawab dengan lagak acuh. "Aku berusaha mati-matian meyakinkan diri bahwa suatu saat perasaanku padamu akan terbalas. Tapi kemudian aku sadar, mungkin aku berharap terlalu tinggi."

Peeta melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Senyum setengah hati. "Bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarmu, kau meneriakkan namanya. Bukan namaku. Itu berarti ia memang lebih sering bercokol di pikiranmu. Malam itu, aku ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi, mendengar kau menjerit memanggil nama Gale membuatku sadar akan satu hal."

"Tidak," Aku menggeleng cepat. "Harapanmu terkabul."

Peeta masih tersenyum, "Jangan bohongi dirimu. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku lagi, Katniss. Jangan hidup dalam kepura-puraan."

Peeta tidak pernah memaksaku untuk mencintainya. Dia yang membiarkanku jatuh dengan sendirinya. Dan kini ia ingin mundur? Setelah selama ini? Setelah apa yang telah kami berdua lewati?

"Aku tidak mau, Peeta. Aku mencintaimu. Itu nyata, Peeta! Nyata! Kau harus sadar!" Aku mengguncangkan bahunya. Berharap ia bisa segera bangun dan memelukku lagi. Berharap bahwa ini adalah Peeta hasil bajakan Capitol.

Tapi ini Peeta asli. Peeta-ku.

"Mana buktinya?" Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku secara perlahan, tidak sekasar tadi. Nada suaranya juga melembut. "Kau bahkan tidak ingin mengandung anakku."

Aku semakin terisak.

"Inikah alasannya? Karena bayi ini? Kalau memang itu maumu, akan kupertahankan. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Peeta menggeleng.

"Kau sudah pernah berniat untuk membunuhnya. Itu sudah merupakan bukti bahwa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh sayang padaku, Katniss. Kau menerimaku hanya karena kasihan. Betul, kan?" ia terkekeh. "Analisaku selalu tepat."

Sudahlah. Cukup. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Peeta! Aku menutup telingaku. Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Memaksakan diri untuk terus bersamamu sementara kau tidak mencintaiku sama saja dengan membohongi diri sendiri."

Setiap perkataannya itu benar. Paling tidak, ada benarnya. Awalnya aku memaksa diriku mati-matian untuk menerima lelaki ini. Itu benar. Tapi bukan karena itu aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini. Bukan karena itu!

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana jika anak itu adalah anak Gale. Kalian berdua pasti akan sangat bahagia menyambut kelahirannya."

Ia masih tersenyum padaku, tanpa dosa. Ingin rasanya kutampar wajah itu. Aku salah. Aku memang selalu salah. Setiap tindakan dan keputusanku pasti menggiring diriku jatuh ke jurang yang lebih dalam. Tapi ia juga telah salah menilaiku. Salah memahami perasaanku. Ia menilaiku serendah itu.

"Tidurlah, Kat. Kau tampak berantakan," Peeta membopongku ke kamar dan membantuku naik ke ranjang. Aku menolak melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," ucapku lirih. "Tetaplah disini."

"Tidak bisa."

Ia menggeleng. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkanku, ia mengecupku ringan di dahi. Mematikan lampu kamar, lantas menutup pintu setenang mungkin.

Aku masih sadar selama beberapa saat. Emosi ini telah menguras habis tenagaku, pikiranku. Aku mencoba tidur, tapi mataku banjir dan tak bisa tertutup. Fisikku terasa hancur, remuk-redam. Begitu juga hatiku. Aku sudah dihempaskan begitu jauh dari kehidupan.

Peeta pergi.

Mungkin ia tidak jadi ke rumah Delly. Tapi tetap saja. Ia sudah pergi dariku, itu lebih menyakitkan. Hatinya sudah tidak untukku. _My boy with a bread_ lepas lagi dari genggamanku. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Perkataan Haymitch terngiang jelas di telingaku, ekspresinya yang seakan mengejek terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata. Membuatku menjerit semakin kuat.

"_Kau bisa menjalani ribuan kali kehidupan dan tetap tidak pantas mendapatkannya."_

**xxx**

Jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku, hampa.

Ya, tidak ada kata yang lebih pas menggambarkannya. Seakan hatiku sudah dicabut dari tempatnya. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak juga rasa sakit. Aku teringat pada kebiasaan ibuku yang mengobati pasien-pasiennya dengan segenggam salju demi mengebalkan syaraf-syaraf mereka.

Aku bertanya-tanya, jenis salju macam apa yang bisa mematikan hati manusia.

Hatiku sudah mati rasa. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Apa lagi? Semua orang yang kucintai telah pergi atau pergi meniggalkanku. Peeta memutuskan untuk bercerai dan menikahi Delly. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang manis. Seakan tidak ingin ada dendam diantara kami.

Semuanya menghilang.

Kecuali satu. Bayiku, yang kini sedang kudekap erat. Bayiku yang berkulit putih seperti seprai. Bayiku yang tidak pernah menangis. Aku mendekapnya erat. Aku tak ingin hartaku satu-satunya yang paling berharga meninggalkanku lagi.

Seorang wanita berbaju putih-putih mendorong kursiku. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata manis dan membujukku makan. Namun aku tetap menolak. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengantarku kembali ke kamar.

Ia membantuku naik ke tempat tidur. Disana ia meninggalkanku dan bayiku seorang diri.

Dan perlahan, ia menutup pintu kamarku. Diatas pintu tersebut ada sebuah papan informasi.

_Ruang I. Katniss Everdeen; 21 tahun. Gangguan kejiwaan._

**The End**

**A/N:** Gimana menurut kalian? -3- Udah cukup sedih belum? X'C Review-nya sangat diharapkan, )


End file.
